


Queen - Heathers AU Drabbles

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, I WANT TO BREAK FREEEEEEE, brianna is heather m, dont look too far into this, im gonna regret this is 2 years, im so bad at titles it might as well be an olympic sport, im so sorry, im sorry this is really bad, joanna is heather d, obvi freda is veronica, paula is JD shup, pretend freda doesnt have a moustache itll be ok, regina is heather c, tags will prolly change, this is a fucking heathers AU fight me, this is lowkey an excuse for writing about rogerina, those names are all the names of them in the fucncg music video uhhhh, yeah i know that roger's fem name is usually rogerina but its regina now shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: im actually so sorry i had this idea at like 2 am after i got done naming the walls in my room. also uhm. pretend that for a moment john (joanna) isn't a grandma lmao.





	1. The Baseball Bat

"You scared?" Regina glanced at the girl in the unusually tight black leather skirt with innocent-looking, neon-light-filled blue eyes. The yellow and green-blue clad girls stood to the left of the red girl, however Freda was on the right.

Freda paused, pretending to ponder the question before answering with a smile, "nope."

On the contrary, Brianna and Joanna were shitting bricks. They knew that Regina was prone to do stuff similar to this, but Joan and Bri had never seen her attempt something like this, especially not shitfaced. Regina stood there with a baseball bat over her shoulders, resting her wrists over it.

"Well, we've already come all the way out here, why would we puss out now?" She took the bat from her back and held it out for Freda to take. "Wanna do the honors?" Joan and Bri stood back, and soon Regina backed away, too. Freda took an inhale through her nose, looked up at the neon 7/11 sign, and exhaled through her mouth before taking a swing at the glass.

A smashing sound rang through the streets of an English town, the glass fell away from it's original position, and the bat broke free from the attacker's hands.

"Holy fuck," Regina wheezed out, begging to laugh, "she actually did it. I was fucking around but, okay, guess we're committing to this now." Brianna and Joan were half-laughing, half-hyperventilating. Freda pressed her lips together, holding back a cringe. "Why'd you get the bat from your dad's shed, then?" She shot back, climbing through the hole made by the bat. Regina trailed, and so did Jo and Brianna.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. What if there's cameras?" Bri spoke quickly, freaking out.

"There probably are!" Joanna chimed in as Regina retrieved the bat.

Regina rolled her eyes, "don't get your panties in a twist, we'll just smash those, too, and steal the tape." She looked around at the top corners of the store, scanning for any potential digital narcs.

"Oh, yeah, smash the cameras and steal more shit. Great idea." Brianna nodded sarcastically.

"Piss off." Regina retorted and threw the bat at the two cameras remaining in the store. Freda, meanwhile, was exploring. The only source of illumination in the room was from the neon sign outside and the moonlight that cast dramatic shadows indoors. "Do we want to steal some liquor or fags or anything?"

"Alcohol for sure." Regina called, pushing the door open into the back room and ripping the tape out of it's deck. She returned to see quiet discussion between Freda, Jo, and Bri. "You guys plotting to puss out on me, or what?"

"No, just thinking what kind of chips we want. We need some food." Joanna piped up.

"Mhm." Brianna nodded, and so did Freda. Regina just shrugged in return, popping open the till left unlocked by a careless teenager and taking what 10's and 20's were in there.

Bri rolled her eyes as she stated, "we can just take all the chips it's not like we have to pay for them." She was getting tired of this. Brianna grabbed a bunch of kinds of chips and put them in the basket Joanna held on her arm.

The quartet of girls grabbed whatever else they wanted. Booze, fags, more money, pop, gum, etc., and headed for the broken glass portal that brought them in here in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They decided on settling in the parking lot of a local park to get more drunk than they already were and eat their food. Regina and Brianna were in the front, and Joanna and Freda were chilling in the back. They hotboxed the car and rolled down the windows. They laughed at the smallest of things and had genuine teenage fun. At one point, Freda rested her cheek on the dashboard and stared at the moon, the reflection of it in her eyes unlike any other. Her pupils dilated and she tensed, realizing a small detail they'd forgotten.

"Um.." Freda began to mumble, "Who has the bat?"

The rest of the group's eyes widened "...Fuck."

 


	2. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so um brianna has fallen in love  
> also while posting this there was an option for the 31st of november to be the publication date? lmao there isnt a 31st of november

Freda walked down the hallway with her bag over her shoulder and her forged note (in case anyone asked) in her right hand. Of course she was skipping class. Freda had a laundry list of reasons why she morally could do it; she already knew the material, it was the last period of the day, she wasn't skipping class to go do drugs or something, etc. But, for a "bad girl" like herself, she didn't need any morals. She walked right by the bathroom and was pulled in by her free arm that wasn't holding onto the strap of her bag. "What the he-" Freda was cut off by a finger being placed on her lips. She looked up at the grabber and saw it was Brianna.

"-Hell." Bri finished her sentence for her, lowering her finger. "I know, pulling you into the bathroom wasn't the most graceful thing, but I need your help _right now_."

Freda returned the proposal with a weird look. "You're skipping class? The good girl out of the group is skipping class? Shocking." Her statement was retorted with an eye roll. "Would you just help me? God." The yellow girl whined.

Freda walked to the mirror to fix her hair slightly, "what do you need, darling?"

Brianna sighed, planting her shoulder on the wall next to the mirror. "I need advice."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I need advice about love."

"Ooooh, who's the lucky girl?" Freda teased.

"Piss off. Basically, I think I'm falling in love with a nobody." Bri returned with some sass in her voice.

The blue-skirt-wearing girl raised an eyebrow, not looking away from the mirror. "First off, you're the one who asked me for advice-"

"Sorry." Brianna interrupted.

"-And second, who?" Freda turned to face the opposite.

Brianna tried to sound as offended as possible, "I'm not gonna tell you! Just tell me what to do!"

"Alright, dear." Freda, though shorter than Brianna, held the girl opposite hers upper arms for comfort. "Well, first off, follow your heart."

"You say that all the time."

"I mean it all the time."

"So? This doesn't help."

"Well, what's your heart telling you to do?" Freda blinked.

"Um... well.." Brianna flushed, thinking about her teenage girl crush. "I'd like to hold them in my arms and run my fingers through their hair. While we watch a movie. Yeah. That sounds nice." Bri brought her hands to her cheeks and Freda released her grip from Brianna.

"Yeah, you're very clearly in love with them. Oh, and, secondly, ask them out. Whatever are they gonna do? Say no to literally the most popular girl in school?" Freda put her hands on her hips.

"Freda, I'm too nervous!" Her heart started beating out her chest, just starting to think about the possibilities of what'd happen if she did the deed. "What if they say no? What if word gets out that I'm dating a greasy twerp? What if they-." She put her hand on her heart and started shaking.

"Darling, darling, settle down." Freda stabilized her friend with a hug. "It'll be fine. Trust me." She broke the hug.

Brianna took a deep breath in and groaned on the exhale. "Fine. But you're coming with me."

"Of course."


End file.
